Chastity
by Hweianime
Summary: Because someone needed to do something about this Teenager!Reborn business. And who better than his lover? R27 drabbles
1. Day Zero

**Hi hi~~**

 **So I realise I have been neglecting my KHR fandom for reading other stuff and getting really into the idea of trying my hands on Harry Potter side of things… And yeah I have.**

 **Anyway this has been lying around and I figure- I've posted this on tumblr before, might as well post it here considering ya know? This is a bit drabble like which I usually dont do but my attention span is a bit short soooo**

 **Enjoy~~**

* * *

 **Day Zero- The day it all began**

* * *

The Vongola mansion was surprisingly still and eerily quiet this particular morning. It was a nice cloudy cool day. No fights, no arguments, no unneeded damages.

The guardians for once all sat together, eating their breakfast quietly, enjoying the rare moment of serene pea-

"DAME- TSUUNAAAAAA I'M GOING TO FUCKING **MURDER** YOU!"

All the guardians paled. Then turned to stare at their boss, still calmly consuming his eggs on toast. They had never heard the hitman like this before. Yes he had been mad before, many times in fact. But that anger was always in chilling low tones, that made them wish they were swimming in the arctic with just their underwear instead. It was like the silence of a snake waiting to sink it's torturous poison into their flesh. Slow, calm, deadly.

 _Never_ had he ever raised his voice to the point that it echoed across the halls. And everyone had to wonder what the brunette must have done to incur such wrath.

Of course they didn't have to wonder long as loud furious footsteps were heard till the door to the dining room slammed harshly open, revealing a slightly out of breath but enraged nineteen year old ex-Sun Arcobaleno.

 ** _"Tsunayoshi Sawada."_ ** He growled seething, black obsidian promising murder and a fate worse than death. Even Mukuro felt his usual amused smirk falter and pale. Tsuna however seemed to pay no notice to the palpable anger of the hitman, still nibbling on his toast before turning to said man with a smile that failed to reach his eyes. Gokudera and Yamamoto who were sitting right next to him subconsciously shifted away.

"Good morning Reborn, did you have a pleasant... _surprise_?"

It was faint but there was a small twitch in the older man's eyes, more than a few were really afraid the hitman was actually going to snap. Well it had been nice knowing their boss. How long has it been, about ten, _no_ , twelve years now?

"Take. _It. **Off.**_ " Reborn grounded out, the words almost crushed by the weight of restrained wrath.

Tsuna looked thoughtful as he sipped his delicious coffee before grinning sadistically.

"No."

The hitman was ready to lunge at the Vongola Decimo still happily drinking his tea when to his surprise and irritation he felt seven pairs of arms restraining him.

"Reborn-san! Please calm yourself! I'm sure if you and Tenth just talk it o-" Gokudera began pleading only to be cut off by a harsh snarl.

" ** _NO_**. This is far past talking now." There was a glint of madness in those black eyes, just waiting to overflow and kill them all right where they stood.

" _Kufufu_ , just what on earth did the bunny do?" The male counterpart of the Mist Guardians asked curiously as he was slowly dragged on the floor by a certain raging hitman's left leg.

"That goddamn _idiota-_ " Reborn began slowly, darkly, like he was taking his time in shredding the words to pieces, "-fucking _chained_ me up!"

There was a silence after that. Then wordlessly Ryohei pulled up the man's right sleeve he had been clinging onto before, declaring bluntly, "I EXTREMELY don't see no chains."

The brunette added a spoonful of sugar into his coffee absentmindedly as he replied rather nonchalantly, "It's not somewhere you can see."

All his guardians stiffened and stared at their boss who just smiled that unnerving smile.

"You don't mean..." Yamamoto began slowly, the smile long gone from his face.

The growl from a certain hitman only confirmed their disturbing suspicions.

"Hibari I suggest you stop staring at my groin or I will rip out your retinas and stuff them up your stupid boyfriend's ass."

The skylark grunted but quickly complied. Mukuro was extremely grateful. Reborn did not give two shits. His anger again refocused on his own lover.

"Now Tsuna if you take this off now I will be extremely generous and let this off as a very, very bad joke you pulled."

The brunette smirked triumphantly at the offer. "No dice Reborn. This is a punishment after all."

The hitman's anger faltered, replaced by slight confusion, then stoned his expression.

"I don't remember doing anything to incur any sort of punishment to this degree."

Apparently that was _not_ the correct answer.

The Vongola Decimo's serene, graceful features contorted into deep barely restrained anger, eyes burning a blazing orange that threatened to destroy all in its vindictive path. "Don't remember Reborn?! Don't remEMBER?! WELL **LET ME HAVE THE FUCKING HONOURS TO REFRESH YOUR SHITTY MEMORY THEN-"**

At was at that moment Lambo chose to escape, no one stopped him, they were too fucking scared to even tear their gaze away from the train wreck happening before them. It also helped that it was becoming increasingly obvious that the conversation was going to head down a path _not_ meant for their youngest guardian's ears.

 **"-REMEMBER LAST MONTH WHEN YOU SCREWED ME SEVEN TIMES IN ONE NIGHT?!"**

Yep. Definitely not meant for their youngest guardian's ears.

Actually Gokudera looked like he was close to a stroke. Reborn however smirked, obviously proud of that moment.

"I do not see your point."

 **"WHAT ABOUT TWO WEEKS AGO WHEN YOU REPLACED MY CLOSET WITH CLOTHES THAT EVEN A HOOKER WOULDN'T WEAR?!"**

"Now that wasn't that bad."

 **"MY MOTHER VISITED THAT WEEK YOU BASTARD."**

Reborn winced. That had been… an unexpected visit indeed.

 **"OR MAYBE A FEW NIGHTS AGO WHEN YOU PRACTICALLY HUMPED ME ON EVERY SURFACE IN THE MAIN KITCHEN?"**

All the guardians still present paled, even Mukuro looked a bit sick. They _eat_ food cooked from that kitchen!

"Ok so maybe that crossed the line a bit but-"

 **"A BIT?! YOU HAVE BEEN HORNY 24/7 REBORN AND ME, THE CLEANING CREW AND NOW THE CHEFS ARE _SICK_ OF IT!"**

Everyone just stared dumbly at their raging boss. All immensely uncomfortable just being there. Actually they were feeling uncomfortable just existing at this point. Fellow guardians choosing to be fascinated by the ceiling, the floors or the wall closest to their vision, _anything_ to try and ignore the argument before them.

Yamamoto, ever the peacemaker tried to give a reassuring grin. " _Maa maa_ Tsuna, don't you think the punishment is a little harsh not to mention... _unusual_? I'm sure Reborn's learnt his lesson now, maybe you should take it off?"

The Rain Guardian of Vongola flinched as the fiery intense gaze was now boring into his being. If those vivid orange eyes glared at him any harder Yamamoto was sure he'll combust. Then suddenly the fire died down, the anger was still palpable but instead of a roaring forest fire it had gone down to a burning simmer. For a brief, hope filled, beautiful moment all thought they were finally in the clear.

Then he _smiled._

And the room dropped to a spine chilling degree.

"Oh _Yamamoto_ ," Tsuna laughed softly, it held none of it's usual warmth and affection though. If anything the out of place laughter made the whole situation so much more terrifying. "You and your jokes."

Sadistic amusement twinkled in brown orange orbs. Reborn hated the fact he knew just exactly where the brunette had picked it up from. The hitman did not deny that the moment he saw that all too familiar glint his stomach dropped and a feeling of foreboding hit him like a bag of bricks. Personally he'd rather the bag of bricks to his current dilemma.

"No, see, Reborn is _much_ too stubborn to have learnt his lesson in just _one_ morning."

Another giggle. It was _eerie_. "However if he truly _apologizes_ and _repents_ for his previous actions then I promise to take it off."

The guardians gaped. The hitman silently fumed.

There were many certainties in the Vongola family; Gokudera would always be incredibly protective of his boss, Mukuro and Hibari will always fight, no one ever approaches Tsuna before his second cup of morning coffee unless absolutely necessary.

And possibly the most important and stubborn of them all- Reborn does. **_not_**. _apologize_.

The brunette knew this better than anyone, though he merely smiled a sickly sweet obviously fake smile at his furious lover. _"_ I _see."_ Caramel brown flashed vibrant orange for a split second indicating that the all-knowing hyper intuition had flared. "Well then," Tsuna nodded dismissively at his guardians and lover as he picked up his cup to drink from. "Have a pleasant morning. Now if you excuse me, I have a nice cup of coffee that needs drinking and paperwork to be filed."


	2. Day One

**Day 1- It's only the first day. I can totally do this.**

* * *

Reborn was pissed. Tsuna had gone _way_ too far.

He could have just _talked_ to him. There was no need to go through such- as the loud Sun Guardian of Vongola might say- extreme measures. Though, the hitman paused mid angry stride, he did vaguely recall that the brunette had tried speaking to him on something at various intervals since they became 'official'. But it wasn't his fault that every time the Decimo wished to speak about important topics on their relationship that he looked so enticing! It was like he was _asking_ to be attacked and ravished by him!

The way he bit his lower lip, sometimes even licking it nervously, showing off his adorable pink tongue that reminded him of all the things the brunette used it for. Those large brown eyes looking at him, wide and imploring with a faint innocent blush on his creamy cheeks. That way he shifted uncomfortably like he was some naughty schoolboy and he was the strict teacher...

Reborn gulped, a bead of sweat dripping down his neck. Suddenly his throat felt parched. _Damn_ his hormones.

Maybe Tsuna was right. It absolutely loathed the hitman to admit but maybe he should have turned it down a bit. But after over two decades of celibacy and finally coming to terms with his feelings for his student, coupled with the fact his hormones from the quick growth was all over the place- it was really no surprise his self control had wavered a tad. Okay, okay maybe a bit more than usual. A lot. Is the universe happy now? He wavered a hell of a lot. In terms of carnal desire his restraint had pretty much eroded into a pile of dust and had been cast upon the four winds.

But that didn't mean he was going to acknowledge it. Well, out loud anyways. Tsuna was being unreasonable. Well so was he but that was _not_ the point. Reborn refused to apologize.

The hitman smirked, any mafioso who saw shuddered at the dark look in the raven haired man's eyes.

He knew that as much as he lusted after the beautiful brunette, Tsuna would not have reciprocated if he hadn't felt something as well. Eventually his beloved Decimo will come crawling back begging for him, key in hand. The hitman shivered in delightful pleasure at the image that thought brought to mind.

Catching himself quickly those fantasies were pushed down. Though the affects on his teenage body still lingered. Reborn softly swore. This may be harder than he thought.

No matter. Now it was merely a game of trying patience. And Reborn had a lot of patience.


	3. Day Four

**Day 4- This is harder than I thought**

Reborn was almost out of patience.

The ex-Sun Arcobaleno gritted his teeth and kicked a nearby unfortunate pot plant. It's only been four days and he's feeling the strain. Fucking hell he hated being a teenager.

It didn't help that in these four days he's had no missions to distract himself and Tsuna had been teasing him like the sexy demon he is. Gazing at him with those sleepy adorable eyes when he wakes up in the morning, licking his lips every time he savors a particularly delicious drink or meal, biting sensuously the end of his pen...

Okay maybe the brunette was completely unaware of his seductions but the fact he was so oblivious somehow made it even hotter. So innocent and naive, yet can still come victorious after a battle, panting and covered in the blood of his enemies. Reborn groaned, leaning against the cool surface of a wall. Even that image was turning him on.

"Reborn in my office now."

The usually composed hitman snapped to attention, gaze completely focussed on the whole reason of his current suffering. There the brunette was, wearing a perfectly tailored suit that subtly showed off the mafia boss' perfectly proportioned body. Tsuna would never be muscular or buff but years of his training had conditioned him a lithe toned form with broad shoulders and neatly tapered hips.

He must have been quite obvious with his roaming appreciative eyes because after a few unresponsive seconds the hitman had caught sight of the brunette smirking triumphantly before turning and walking back to his office. Tsuna was even making the effort to sway his hips a little as he moved, Reborn could practically feel his chained member fighting against his cruel imprisonment as he watched his lover leave.

But there was no way he was going to concede. He was freaking Reborn. He refused to acknowledge even the idea of him losing. Even to his lover and boss.

"You called?" He asked in his most emotionless voice. Tsuna quirked a curious slightly amused brow at the indifferent demeanor but didn't comment. Instead the brunette merely continued on with whatever business he originally wished to inform the hitman.

"Yes, tomorrow I need you to go on a mission. It should take a while considering recon but I expect it to be done by a week at most. I want it quiet, simple and clean."

The hitman nodded, secretly grateful for the distraction. Anything to get out of this particular little circle of Hell. Because if he goes another night sleeping with his half naked lover knowing he could do nothing but simmer in his sexual frustration Reborn knows he will actually _scream._

"Oh and Reborn?"

He quirked an eyebrow in response. It was childish rebellion really but Reborn wasn't really in the mood to talk to Tsuna. Tsuna who had effectively caged his manhood and was practically flaunting the fact that for once he was the one in control. Tsuna who has been nothing but flawless serenity and smiles and seduction whilst Reborn was practically grappling onto a spider web thread that was his composure. Tsuna who was looking at him with hooded darkened eyes and the delectably devilish smile that promised all sorts of things that made the hitman's throat dry and mouth water at the same time.

The brunette leaned across his desk toward the older male, eyes never straying from their target, hungry and predatory. Oh _god._ Reborn could just barely feel the ghosting of lips against lips and that subtle scent of specially imported sumatran coffee beans that Tsuna had recently become enamoured with. _Fuck_ why was that suddenly so goddamn hot?

"It's been four days already." The brunette breathed out, the words heavy and caressing. Then it dropped to an absolutely sinful throaty purr that the hitman had never heard from the mafia boss before. "You ready to apologize?"

His own nails were digging into the palms of his hands so hard Reborn would not be surprised that he not only drew blood but hit bone as he had to, with as much dignity that he could muster, reply back,

" _Never._ "

Later on Reborn would secretly preen about how strong he sounded as he voice betrayed nothing. It probably would have left what little pride he still held if he hadn't have then turned around so sharply and painfully banged his thigh on the corner of the table though. But hey, he had been a little distracted. Because right after that rejection Tsuna didn't even looked fazed or hurt or taken aback, not even a little. No, he just smirked, eyes darkening even further as orange bled into brown and let his tongue lick his own lips just enough for the hitman to catch the gesture and purred, "Pity. And here I was, going to throw you my own _personal_ going away party."

That scene and all the possible outcomes that could have played out plagued Reborn's dreams for all the seven days he was gone. Each shot of arousal waking him him up sweaty, irritated and frustrated as he could do nothing to quell the building pleasure nor allow its release.

How did he manage to fall so far? It really spoke volumes how far, how hard the hitman had fallen for the mafia boss, his ex-student, to still endure such indignities. If it had been anything, anyone else Reborn would have just shot them right there and then and take the keys remorselessly from their dying bloody hands. Because no one restricted Reborn. Not a single part of him... Until fucking now.

Once again, how did he manage to fall so far?

And why the hell does a part of him not even mind?

Fuck Verde, that bastard, was right.

Love truly was a terrible, tedious disease that made even the most intelligent stupid.


End file.
